


不老魔王与蝙蝠侠

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jonathan aged 4 billion years old, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: ※ CP：Jondami 微量kontim※ 设定：小丑引发的核爆炸使地球毁灭，这时候40亿岁Jon捡到了13岁的Damian（最近很流行的魔女集会梗）※ 注意：氪星长大的Jon×失去了父亲的Damian，所以会有一定程度的OOC这是一个饲养与反饲养的故事 写着写着巨像超蝙（咳血）





	不老魔王与蝙蝠侠

1.

Jor El第一次见到Damian，是在地球被毁灭之后。当他匆匆来到这个因为核爆炸而荒芜的星球，Damian就这样出现在他的面前：因为核辐射，他脆弱、伤痕累累但是依然一脸倔强。当Jor走到他的身边，半昏迷的小男孩猛然睁开眼睛抓住他的手。在这种状态下，Damian绿色的眼睛里仍然充满了求生的渴望，所以Jor救了他。

 

2.

作为一个40亿岁的氪星人，Jor学会的第一件事情就是不要产生留恋。

因此他决定抚养这个小男孩的时候还是犹豫了很久的。

 

但最后他发觉他被Damian饲养了。

 

3.

“啧，袜子怎么能乱丢，你没发觉你的氪星藤蔓都长到机动室了吗？你多久没检修过你的飞船了？”

Damian醒来的第一件事情就是数落Jor，

“这么大个氪星人了居然连自己都照顾不好。”

 

4.

“不能随便跑出去玩，

不可以跟陌生人走，

要在门禁前回来。”

 

Damian Wayne如是说。

 

5.

Jor一度以为地球的小孩在13岁就已经成年了。

 

6.

Damian不愿意离开地球，这是Jor最不理解的地方。

“我依然爱着我父亲守护的这片土地，即使他……已经不在了。”

 

Jor有点惊讶地望着Damian，因为他很少说起他的父亲。

“Damian……”

“滚！我不会叫你爸爸的！”

 

7.

养儿子计划失败。

Jor一边烦恼为什么Damian不喜欢自己给他做的变形金刚，一边含恨吃下Damian做的热气腾腾的饭菜。

 

8.

Jor最后决定留在地球，养着Damian的同时帮助地球上幸存的人重建家园。

在核爆炸前60秒的一则讯息救了一部分人，但大多数人死去了，包括在核爆中心牺牲的正义联盟。

 

9.

“既然你决定留在地球，那你最好有一个地球的名字。”Damian郑重其事地对Jor说道。

“为什么？你的氪星语不是说得很好了吗？”Jor眨了眨眼睛迷惑不解，Damian毫不留情翻了个白眼。

 

“说英语的时候连带上你的名字，发音太古怪了。”Damian勾了勾手指让Jor蹲下来，平视着他，“让我想想——唔，Jonathan怎么样？我可以叫你Jonny boy。”

Damian第一次开心地揉了揉Jor的头。

 

10.

好吧，Jon以前只是以为Damian把他当儿子养，然而现在他深刻地意识到Damian把他当宠物养。

但等到Damian带来一只变异的大狗之后，Jon明白Damian只是把他当仆人养。

 

11.

“Jon，该去遛Titus Jr.了。”

Jon很抗拒一个会飞的氪星人走在路上遛狗，但Damian给了他一个不赞成的表情。

 

“Damian，我在你心里到底排第几位？！”Jon气鼓鼓地提着一个狗狗搓澡刷，拿着一袋猫砂，新来的蝙蝠怪还拿他的头当磨牙棒。

“第一位啊。”在看浮士德的Damian漫不经心地说。

养的第一只宠物，当然是第一位了。Damian装作没看到Jon开心得飞来飞去的样子。幼稚。

 

12.

Damian15岁的时候穿上一身黑色的制服号称蝙蝠侠在新哥谭市开始打击罪犯，要知道一个新建立的资源还匮乏的城市总是充满了混乱暴力。

Jon听到这个消息的时候第一反应是Damian的青春期终于来了，上蹿下跳得简直要把他高兴坏了，他幻想着Damian和他闹别扭吵架和好再吵架再和好……

 

然而当他看到Damian的猫耳蒙面黑色紧身衣之后他开始担心了。

 

13.

“不许跟着我，Jonny boy！”Damian压低了嗓音咬牙切齿地说着，他的隐匿行动因为身后一个红蓝相间的傻大个暴露了，穿着氪星人衣服的Jon简直就像一个巨大的警车信号灯。

 

“Damian，快和我回家，我给你做好吃的氪星蛋糕——快和我回家，Damian！你再穿着猫耳紧身衣在城市上空飘荡的话我就把你抓回去用氪星科技脑控你！”Jor拉住他，试图摆出一副和蔼可亲的样子，一会儿又摆出凶神恶煞的样子。没办法，单亲家长只能一个人来扮演“好警察”和“坏警察”。

 

出乎Jon意料的是，Damian既没逃走，也没辩驳，而是露出了一个“too young too naive”的笑容。

 

14.

然后Jon才知道他新建的孤独城堡已经配备了一个高度智能化的AI，接管了他的一切生活起居并且操控着所有的氪星科技——

叫做Alfred。

 

当然，出自Damian Wayne之手。

 

15.

“为什么我不能脑控他！他进入青春期以后就肆意妄为了呜呜呜呜——我的Damian小棉袄他以前会抱着我叫爹地的……”

 

“Jon少爷，我想以后得管控您的氪星酒精摄入量了。”Alfred平静的声音从电脑里传来，“还有不要把梦里不切实际的幻想当做现实。”

 

16.

“所以你只是想像你爸爸那样做个超级英雄？”

 

“哥谭必须要由蝙蝠侠来守护，”Damian面无表情地说，“还有从明天开始你禁酒，再说胡话上氪石。”

 

但Jon很明显没注意Damian的话，只是热泪盈眶地说：“Damian，我真是太感动了！可是你才15岁，我不允许你九点之后出门，还有你熬夜会长不高的……哎呀！”

“TT”Damian戴上氪石戒指把Jon揍得鼻青脸肿。

 

17.

第二天晚上，Damian偷偷溜出孤独城堡，开着飞机来到哥谭惯例展开了一天的夜巡。

 

当他准备对在码头进行秘密交易的黑帮下手的时候，一道刺眼的红蓝光芒出现了——

“蝙蝠侠和他的好朋友超人登场！”

 

18.

“我觉得我们可以组一个组合，叫做World’s Finest，怎么样？”Jon开心地幻想着当Damian陷入困境的时候他华丽地出现然后公主抱救走Damian。

 

Damian一脸冷漠地看着Jon，看着报纸上刊登的巨大头条：氪星人深夜纠缠蝙蝠侠？大喊我是你爹？这到底是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？

 

19.

20岁的时候Damian终于习惯了和Jon并肩作战，也灵活使用氪星人的种种特长——包括挡子弹、抬飞机、快速移动、冰冻冰淇淋、加热咖啡……

 

Jon因为终于有了饲养Damian的感觉而激动得热泪盈眶。

 

20.

当新的正义联盟成立，大家意外发现了蝙蝠侠和超人是一起来瞭望塔的，而且还是超人抱着蝙蝠侠来……

 

“我一直想问……你们之间是……早都认识？”新的绿灯侠终于忍不住开口，Damian瞥见Jon略带羞涩又兴致勃勃的表情，突然意识到什么不对劲。但等他想去阻止的时候已经晚了：“不……”

“我们是父子！”Jon开心地说。

 

21.

Damian心想拥有钢铁之躯的Jon大概是蠢死的，现在联盟内部都知道这个事情了。

 

但下一秒绿灯侠的表情变得微妙而不敢置信：“原来超人是蝙蝠侠的儿子吗……？那蝙蝠侠也是氪星人吗……”

 

“不，我只是饲养他。”Damian骄傲地说。

 

22.

“为什么Damian总是嫌弃我呢……”Jon委屈地缩成一团，他现在在氪星人的年度聚会上，痛苦地一边喝着酒一边向自己的表叔Kon抱怨，“我说他不愿意叫爸爸，哥哥也是可以的嘛，但是他就是叫我名字，多疏远啊……”

 

“别太在意，”Kon也养了一个人类小孩Tim，比Damian大上几岁，“你知道的……毕竟有关系到男人的自尊什么的，他不想叫你爸或许是想你们能平等相待。时间不早了，我得去一趟珠宝店，我让Kara送你回去。”

 

“珠宝店……？”Jon醉醺醺地歪着头盯着Kon，“你去珠宝店干什么？”

“嘿，你可是我的伴郎啊——”Kon笑着，Jon才意识到手上的东西是Kon和Tim的结婚请柬。

 

23.

这这这……？！Kon和他养的人类小孩结婚了？！还有这种事情吗？！他他他他这是暗示我吗……莫非……莫非Damian一直不愿意叫我爸爸，就是因为他……

 

当Damian看到一个醉得神志不清的Jon出现在他面前的时候十分无奈，考虑着要不要在Jon的脖子上套个项圈实时监测他摄入的酒精含量超标就启动氪石麻醉剂。然而正当他浮想联翩的时候，Jon突然睁开眼睛紧紧握住他的手：

“Damian！我觉得结婚实在是进度太快了，可以允许我先和你进行以结婚为目的的交往吗？！半年……哦不三个月之后我们就结婚！”

 

Damian觉得这个氪石项圈十分相当非常之有必要了。

 

24.

Damian最终在25岁的时候和Jon结了婚，按他的话说——他娶了Jon，因为他一手设计了孤独城堡，而孤独城堡的第一指令权都是他，Jon充其量就是买城堡送的暖床的。

 

当然Damian不敢承认新婚第二天他腰疼得太厉害，即使全联盟的人都看出来了。

 

25.

在结婚典礼上，Jon穿着地球的白西装笑得一脸灿烂，宝蓝色的领带十分配他美丽的眼睛。Damian有点神情恍惚，这个英俊如天神般的人似乎从一开始就属于他的，他心里早已给Jon打上了自己的烙印。

 

“Damian Wayne，你愿意嫁给Jor El，无论他偷吃了Alfred给你做的小甜饼，或者他忘记遛Titus Jr.，或者他嫌你养的金丝雀太吵就把它喂蝙蝠怪了，或者他偷偷给你买了一条绿鳞小短裤？”

Damian恶狠狠地瞪了一眼牧师Tim，再瞪了一眼Jon，咬牙切齿地说“我愿意”。

 

26.

“Damian，你小时候是怎么样的呢？我是说……13岁之前的时候。”

“……很皮。”

“诶？！！！可是我见到你之后你一直超成熟的。”

“那个时候我一直想在父亲面前证明我自己吧……但现在我也不需要了……”

“Damian……我……我淘了好多旧新闻，你以前是你爸爸的助手罗宾对吧？我特意让Alfred仿造了一套你的制服，我想你一定很喜欢……”

 

满怀希望的Damian看到Jon兴致勃勃地拿出一套绿鳞小短裤的罗宾制服。

一切都是屌哥的错。

**Author's Note:**

> 没头没尾的段子没啦~背景其实挺黑暗的，写着写着好沉重啊（伤心）下次我还是选欢乐点的背景好了


End file.
